A Summer's Tale
by Yukitarina
Summary: Dua sahabat itu pergi ke negeri croissant, demi sebuah kata maaf. Buat ltifal-nee-san, happy birthday... *hugs* PS: Cuma sedikit sekali revisi judul dan isi, not significant.
1. Une

A/N: Ah…akhirnya selesai juga…=D Met ulang tahun ya, Tifa, *peluk* maaf saya terlambat ngasih kado ini…. Seperti biasa, Yu nggak bisa ngetik langsung di lappie, harus tulis tangan dulu, baru ngetik…muihihihi…kebiasaan… Moga-moga Tifa suka ya… :) Fic ini seperti biasa, juga buat temen-temen semua :) Tapi gomen…saya bikin yang sedih-sedih lagi…T.T Akhir-akhir ini saya agak kesulitan bikin fic humor…

Oiya, mainan selanjutnya akan diumumin minggu depan, en seperti yang udah saya tulis di reviewnya Chain Letter, petunjuknya: orang India…muaahahaha…!

**Disclaimer:** Nggak punya Milo dan Camus…T.T…grmbl grmbl grmbl… Dan saya nggak bisa bahasa Perancis dan nggak pernah pergi ke Perancis…cuma lihat-lihat kamus _online_ dan tanya-tanya sama Kamiya-san, ihihihi jadi malu… =") Oiya, sedikit terinspirasi sama film A Moment to Remember.

**_____________________________________________________**

Tag song: Be As You Were When We Met – SENS, Suteki Da Ne – Kiroro

_____________________________________________________

*****

*** ***

*****

**Une**

*****

******

*****

**Musim panas. Sanctuary, 31 Juni.**

Dia tidak begitu menyukai musim panas.

Terlebih sekarang.

"Satu…," ucap saint Aquarius itu dalam hati, ketika meletakkan pakaiannya ke dalam ransel.

…

"Dua…," batinnya lagi, ketika memasukkan pakaian kedua.

…

"Tiga…," matanya meredup ketika membatin kembali dan memasukkan pakaian ketiga.

Begitu seterusnya. Ia terus membatin, menghitung pakaian-pakaian yang akan ia bawa menuju tempat yang sejak tadi membayang di benaknya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hitungan-hitungan tidak jelas itu. Mungkin ia hanya mengisi sunyi. Mungkin ia hanya menghapus sepi. Atau mungkin, untuk mengalihkan rasa cemas dan galau yang diam-diam menyeruak di hati.

*

**

*

Sementara itu, di kuil Leo, tiga orang pemuda (atau dua orang pemuda dan seorang pemudi, tidak jelas…) sedang heboh sendiri di depan sepiring besar salad buah.

"Yang _behave_ dong, yang _behave_," kata Aphrodite sewot ketika melihat Milo dan Aiolia makan dengan antusiasnya (baca: dengan rakusnya…)

"Wuih, tumben-tumbenan lo baik, Dite," kata Aiolia senang dengan mulut penuh salad.

"Sering-sering aja kayak gini," sahut Milo, menyendok saladnya girang.

"Huh…aku mah bakal jarang-jarang kayak gini," Aphrodite memasang wajah cemberut. "Aku ngebuatin kalian salad karena kalian udah bantuin aku waktu hari kasih sayang itu…."

"Lho, tapi kan lo nggak berhasil ngedapetin Athena, Dite…," kata Milo hati-hati, takut membuat Aphrodite sedih.

"Yang penting kalian udah bantuin aku dan aku pengin ngebales," kata Aphrodite mantap sambil memandangi kukunya yang baru dikuteks warna biru muda, plus ditempeli stiker kuku. "Aku nggak suka hutang budi sama orang lain. Lagian aku nggak sebaik yang kalian kira, kok."

"Maksud lo?" tanya Aiolia, perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"Aku udah nambahin bahan khusus untuk salad itu," Aphrodite tersenyum jahat. "Sari bunga mawarku…"

"HAH?!" Milo dan Aiolia spontan berhenti makan. Wajah Aiolia seketika pucat mode-ON. Wajah Milo sudah seperti tip-ex.

Aphrodite langsung terpingkal.

"Hahahahahaha!!" kikiknya. "Dibegoin mau aja, sih?!"

Milo dan Aiolia langsung menyumpah-nyumpah.

"Tukang ngaco lo, Dite…," gerutu Aiolia. Ia dan Milo pun kembali memakan salad itu, dan membiarkan Aphrodite mengoceh tentang kosmetik sepanjang waktu. Biasanya Milo dan Aiolia langsung berinisiatif mengambil _cotton bud_ untuk sumbat telinga ketika mendengar tips-tips kecantikan si Pisces yang tidak jelas status gendernya itu. Tapi demi salad buah lezat yang mereka makan, kali ini mereka dengan sabar mendengarkan.

"Ih, lucu deh kemaren kuteks yang aku lihat, _so sweet_ gitu loh…warna kuku kamu kalah jauh deh, Milo, trus aku juga lihat wig warna cokelat _burgundy_…uh kira-kira aku pantes nggak yah pake itu? Ada juga sandal yang banyak tali-talinya itu, aduh gemeees deh…pengin nyubit rasanya…sayang banget warnanya kuning…hiii…aku nggak demen warna kuning, nggak cocok ama tekstur kulitku yang cerah. Trus ada juga bros yang didiskon sampe 25 %, _cute_ abiz—"

Monolog Aphrodite akhirnya terhenti ketika Camus berjalan melewati kuil Leo, membawa ransel besar.

"Lho?" gumam Milo heran. "Mau kemana, Camus?"

"Pulang sebentar," jawab Camus, sependek biasanya.

"Ke Siberia?"

"Bukan," Camus kembali menjawab. "Perancis."

"Hah?!" sendok Milo sampai terjatuh dari genggamannya. "Kok tumben??"

"Nggak pa pa," Camus terus berjalan.

"Eeh…saya ikut, ya!!" sahut Milo, cepat-cepat berdiri.

Camus berhenti perlahan dan memandang Milo dengan enggan. "Ngapain sih ikut…?"

"Ngapain? Liburan dong!" jawab Milo gembira. "Selagi Shion dan Athena nggak ada…"

"Saya ke sana karena ada urusan, Milo, bukan mau liburan."

"Ah, bodo ah, pokoknya saya ikut. Tungguin ,ya! Eh Li, Dite, gue pergi dulu ya, makasih saladnya," pemuda berambut biru itu pun segera berlari menuju kuilnya untuk berkemas. Aiolia hanya membalas ala kadarnya (karena masih sibuk dengan saladnya…) dan Aphrodite hanya mengangguk kecil, kembali meneruskan soliloquy kecantikannya.

Camus menghela napas, memutuskan untuk meneruskan langkah hingga ke dasar.

Ia tahu, Milo ingin ikut bukan karena ingin berlibur, tapi lebih karena ingin menemaninya. Padahal sudah berulangkali Camus mengingatkan sahabatnya itu, kalau ia bukan anak kecil yang butuh ditemani kemana-mana. Dan bahkan ketika ia masih kecil pun ia lebih suka sendiri, tanpa teman ataupun perhatian. Tetap saja Milo tidak mau mengerti.

Kemana pun Camus pergi, Milo selalu ingin ikut. Tak heran Camus sering pergi diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Milo, walaupun Camus harus mengakui, kehadiran Milo sedikit banyak selalu membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Namun ada kalanya, ia hanya butuh sendiri.

Rupanya Camus tidak cukup cepat untuk menghindari sahabatnya itu. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya ketika melihat Milo tiba lebih dulu darinya di istana Aries.

"Hehehe…kaget, ya?" tanya Milo, menyeringai jahil. "Di atas tadi kebetulan saya ketemu Kiki, minta bantuan teleport deh…"

"Teleport?" tanya Camus, menaikkan alisnya. "Nggak ada yang bisa teleportasi di dua belas kuil, Milo. Shion dan Mu aja nggak bisa, kok…"

"Kiki lain," jawab Milo. "Dia masih kecil kan, jadi kemampuan teleportasinya nggak dibatasi sama Athena."

Camus terpaku sejenak, kemudian menghela napas pasrah dan kembali melangkah dengan kesal. "Tolong jangan ikuti saya, Milo…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Milo, menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan Camus.

"Kamu jangan ikut campur, sekarang saya benar-benar harus pergi sendiri."

"Memangnya kamu ke Perancis ada urusan apa?"

Camus tidak menjawab. "Kembali aja ke kuil kamu, ngasih makan kalajengking atau ngapain kek…"

"Saya mau ikut," jawab Milo keras kepala. "Di sana ceweknya cantik-cantik, kan…," ia menyeringai lagi.

"Saya laporin Shaina baru tau rasa…"

"Hahahaha, bercanda, kok!" sahut Milo tergelak. "Saya tulus ingin nemenin kamu."

Camus berhenti, begitu juga Milo. Mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya," kata Camus, dingin sekali. "Saya cuma ingin pergi sendiri."

"Saya tahu," sahut Milo. "Tapi semakin kamu ingin pergi sendiri, semakin saya ingin nemenin kamu."

"Milo—"

"Ada yang kamu sembunyikan, kan?" tebak Milo, memandang mata biru sahabatnya.

Camus memalingkan wajahnya, memandang ke arah lain.

"Sudahlah," kata Milo, meneruskan langkahnya. "Nggak usah ngelarang-larang saya, percuma."

Kali ini Camus benar-benar sudah kalah. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menghela napas kesal, dan mengikuti langkah sahabatnya dengan terpaksa.

*

**

*


	2. Deux

*****

*** ***

*****

**Deux**

*****

******

*****

**Ruang tunggu Airport Athens, Yunani, ketika Milo dan Camus menunggu **_**departure**_** ke Perancis.**

"………dapet kado dari fans di Indonesia. Mereka ngirim banyak sampel kaset lagu yang liriknya 'yaaang, hujan turun lagi…di bawah payung hitam aku berlindung'," kata Milo sambil tergelak. Di sebelahnya, Camus menjadi pendengar setia yang hanya sesekali tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan kata-kata pendek khasnya.

"Ternyata mereka tau kalo Shura demen lagu begituan," sambung Milo.

"Oya?"

"Gila bener, di surat itu mereka bilang kalo sekarang Shura terkenal banget di Indonesia…"

"Hmm…," Camus sedikit tersenyum.

"Di kaset yang mereka kirim, banyak lagu macem-macem juga," sahut Milo, mengeluarkan sebuah kaset dari ranselnya. "Niiih…'Setangkai Anggrek Bulan', terus lagu yang liriknya 'bukan lautan, hanya kolam susu', terus lagu 'Sepanjang Jalan Kenangan', 'Senja di Batas Kota'…waduh bener-bener, deh…setelah ngedengerin kaset ini saya jadi lancar banget ngomong bahasa Indonesia. Ni kaset saya bawa buat denger-dengeran di pesawat nanti. Lumayan lho buat pengantar tidur."

"Iya."

"Aduh…kok tiba-tiba laper, ya…," gumam Milo tiba-tiba, memegang perutnya. "Padahal habis makan salad dari Aphrodite."

Camus memberikan roti isi yang tadi dibelinya pada Milo.

"Waaah…makasih, ya!" sahut Milo berbinar, langsung membuka bungkus _sandwich _itu dan memakannya.

Camus mengangguk kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, katanya _croissant_ Perancis itu enak sekali, ya?" tanya Milo di sela makannya.

"Iya."

"Ada rasa apa aja?"

"Macam-macam."

"Di sana banyak _crepes_ terkenal juga, kan?"

"Iya."

"Rasa apa aja?"

"Macam-macam."

"Kok jawabnya selalu 'macam-macam'? Yang kreatif dikit, dong…kalo saya tanya temen-temen yang lain, pasti mereka bakal jawab, 'Rasa komodo, rasa bekicot, rasa merica…'"

"_Crepes_ di Perancis nggak ada yang rasanya seperti itu. Adanya rasa buah-buahan, seperti _peach, blueberry, mulberry_."

Milo _sweatdrop_. Ampun…si kulkas ini selera humornya di bawah rata-rata banget sih…

"Oh…," hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Milo. Dalam sekejap_ sandwich_-nya sudah habis.

"Camus…," kata Milo kemudian, memandang Camus yang memain-mainkan _handband_ yang dipakainya, terlihat tidak menyadari yang ia lakukan.

"Hm?"

"Kamu masih nggak mau cerita ke saya…ada masalah apa di Perancis?"

Milo harus puas tidak mendapatkan jawaban, karena pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat ke Perancis telah tiba. Camus segera berdiri dan berkata, "Ayo."

*

**

*

Di pesawat, Milo bersenandung kecil sambil membaca majalah Air Greece, sementara Camus duduk tenang di dekat jendela, memandang langit gelap di luar.

"Ehh…," celetuk Milo tiba-tiba, mata birunya yang indah membesar ketika melihat halaman yang membuatnya terkejut luar biasa. "Lho?? Ini foto Shaka, ya??"

Camus menoleh, ikut melihat halaman yang dimaksud Milo. "Mana?"

"Ini…bentar-bentar…ampun…dia ternyata sudah lama _side-job_ di majalah Air Greece, ngasuh rubrik "Curahan Hati"…"

Camus spontan bingung. Di majalah pesawat ada rubrik "Curahan Hati"…?

"Tapi di sini Shaka bilangnya dia cuma dibayar dengan sukarela…," gumam Milo. "Sini saya bacain curhat dari pembacanya…" Milo pun mulai membaca halaman itu dengan suara pelan.

_"Dear Shaka. Senang bisa bercerita padamu. Nama saya F dari A. _

_"Sejak dulu…saya menyayangi seorang pemuda berumur 15 tahun, sebut saja namanya H. Dia cukup tampan, matanya berwarna biru muda dan rambutnya berwarna pirang. Maklum, keturunan Rusia."_

"Tunggu tunggu," Camus segera meraih majalah itu, dan membacanya dengan dahi berkerut. "Kayaknya saya tahu surat ini dari siapa…"

"Eeee…saya aja yang bacain," Milo merebut majalah itu dan kembali membacanya.

_"Walaupun saya tinggal di A dengan kakak saya, dan berjauhan dengannya yang tinggal di negara J, kami rutin berkiriman surat. _

_"Tetapi saya sungguh kecewa…karena di setiap suratnya, dia selalu membicarakan ibunya yang sudah meninggal… Saya tahu saya konyol, tidak seharusnya saya cemburu pada ibunya…tapi tetap saja, hati saya sakit…_

_"Dear Shaka…tolong bantu saya untuk mengobati rasa cemburu saya ini… _

_"Tertanda, F."_

Milo menghela napas. "Sekarang coba baca jawaban dari Shaka…udah bisa ditebak aja nih jawabannya, pasti bakal ada kata-kata 'kosong adalah berisi, berisi adalah kosong'…"

Camus tanpa sadar tertawa…

Milo spontan menoleh memandangnya, matanya berbinar. "Nah, gitu, dong…," katanya bahagia. "Senyum…"

Camus cepat-cepat menghentikan tawanya, mencoba memasang wajah dingin seperti biasa.

_"Dear F…,"_ Milo kembali membaca majalahnya. _"'Senang sekali menerima surat darimu. Seperti biasa, saya akan berusaha untuk membantu pembaca yang sedang kesulitan. Tetapi nasihat saya juga bisa salah, karena saya bukanlah seorang penasihat ulung. Saya hanyalah seorang pengelana yang masih berjuang untuk mencari kebenaran…' _Tuh kan, niru-niru Asmita lagi kata-katanya…

_"Saya mengerti perasaanmu, yang merasa cemburu dengan kecintaan H pada ibunya. Tapi kejadian traumatis memang kadang tidak bisa hilang begitu saja dari hati seseorang. Mungkin itu yang membuat H sering 'kelepasan' membicarakan masa lalu yang telah menjadi abu. _

_"Saran saya, bila kamu merasa terganggu, katakan saja yang sebenarnya padanya, bahwa kamu cemburu, tetapi jangan dengan cara yang menyakiti hatinya, mengingat hatinya masih sangat sensitif. Ada empat macam kata-kata: kata-kata yang baik dan benar, kata-kata yang baik tapi tidak benar, kata-kata yang benar tapi tidak baik, dan kata-kata yang tidak benar, juga tidak baik. Berbicaralah padanya dengan kata-kata yang baik dan benar. Bila dia benar-benar menyayangi kamu, dia pasti berubah. _

_"Semoga bisa membantu. Shaka." _

Milo terkagum-kagum setelah membaca jawaban dari Shaka. "Gila Shaka…boleh juga dia…"

Camus tersenyum tipis, menyetujui kata-kata Milo.

"Waaah, saya juga jadi pengin curhat…," ucap Milo antusias sambil mengeluarkan pulpen dan kertas dari ranselnya.

"Kurang kerjaan…," gumam Camus sambil menggeleng.

"Hahaha…emang nggak ada kerjaan," sahut Milo tergelak. _"Dear Shaka…," _gumamnya. Mulutnya tetap berbicara sementara ia menulis. _"Nama saya M dari Y. Saya punya teman, namanya C… dia adalah teman sepermainan, teman tapi mesra_…"

"Miloooooo!!" sergah Camus, yang disambut dengan kikik tawa Milo.

"Bercanda…," katanya setelah tawanya reda. _"Nama saya M dari Y. _

"_Saya punya sahabat sejati, bernama C. _

_"Akhir-akhir ini saya bingung sekali menghadapi dia. Walaupun sifat dinginnya mengalahkan suhu es krim Baskin Robbins dan Haagen Dasz, biasanya dia masih mau bercerita bila punya masalah. _

_"Tapi sekarang, dia nggak mau cerita mengapa tiba-tiba dia harus pulang ke Perancis…_

_"Dear Shaka, bisakah kamu membantu saya, bagaimana agar dia mau bercerita pada saya…? _

_"Terima kasih. Tertanda, M dari Y."_

Camus memandang sahabatnya.

Hangat…

"Nah…sekarang pura-puranya Shaka ngebales surat saya…," kata Milo, mulai menulis lagi. _"Dear M dari Y,"_ gumamnya. _"Teman kamu rupanya tertutup sekali ya. Saran saya, paksa saja dia supaya mau bercerita. Kalo perlu, ancam dia dengan katalog-katalog kecantikannya Aphrodite…"_

"Masa Shaka jawabannya kayak gitu…?" gerutu Camus, seperti biasa disambut dengan tawa Milo. "Hahahaha…gini aja, deh…"

_"Dear M dari Y…_

_"Salam untuk sahabatmu itu, ya…_

_"Hmmm…tahukah kamu, kalau dia tidak mau menceritakan masalahnya pada kamu, berarti itu memang pilihannya sendiri…?_

_"Kamu harus menghargai pilihannya. Dia pasti akan bercerita bila dia sudah siap. _

_"Yang terpenting sekarang, adalah kamu tetap berada di sisinya dan memberikan dukungan. Karena itulah yang dilakukan seorang sahabat…"_

Hening.

Milo tersenyum memandang jawabannya sendiri.

Sementara Camus tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk memandang Milo lagi. Ia mulai dirundung rasa bersalah…

Milo selalu mengerti, selalu berada di sisinya ketika ia membutuhkannya.

Tapi ia tetap tidak mau menceritakan apa yang mengganggu pikiran dan hatinya sekarang…

Tidak, bukan hanya sekarang. Ia sudah merasakannya sejak lama, bahkan sejak sebelum ia bertemu dengan Milo. Ia berusaha untuk melupakan semua, karena seperti yang selalu ia ajarkan pada muridnya, masa lalu hanyalah abu yang tidak berguna untuk ditangisi.

Tetap saja, sedikit banyak Camus selalu mengingatnya, dan sekaranglah puncaknya.

Mungkin yang dikatakan Shaka memang benar.

Kejadian traumatis memang tidak mudah dilupakan begitu saja….

*

**

*


	3. Trois

*****

*** ***

*****

**Trois**

*****

******

*****

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu beberapa jam itu pun berakhir. Mereka akhirnya tiba di bandara Charles de Gaulle, Paris. Milo yang belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di sana tentu saja heboh setengah mati, berkali-kali memaksa naik-turun metro* untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang indah di kota itu. Camus hanya mengikutinya, membiarkan Milo bersenang-senang sesuka hati. Tampaknya Milo memang terlalu bersemangat, sampai-sampai tidak bisa merasakan kegalauan Camus ketika menginjakkan kaki di kampung halamannya itu.

Sudah lama ia tidak mengunjungi negara itu. Rasanya agak aneh… Negara yang merupakan tempat kelahirannya sedikit-banyak terlihat berbeda, terlihat tidak sesuai dengan gambar-gambar yang ada dalam kenangannya.

Atau mungkin gambar-gambar itulah yang mengabur…

Meskipun begitu…seiring dengan langkahnya, Camus semakin merasakan atmosfer itu… Atmosfer dari sebuah masa lalu…

Yang kelu…

Hampir seharian mereka menyusuri kota cahaya itu. Setelah mereka menyusuri Montmarte, Louvre, dan Champ-Elysees, barulah Milo menyadari sesuatu: Camus sama sekali tidak punya tujuan.

Senja hampir tiba ketika sepasang sahabat itu duduk di sebuah café yang terletak di dekat Arc de Triomphe. Seperti yang telah direncanakan sejak tadi, Milo membeli _croissant _berbagai rasa dan secangkir teh vanilla. Camus sendiri hanya memesan sepotong kue_ mille-feuille_ dan secangkir teh biasa, itu pun tidak ia makan sejak tadi.

"Kok diem aja?" tanya Milo di sela acara makannya.

"Memangnya harus ngomongin apa?" tanya Camus datar, mengaduk-aduk tehnya.

Milo mendongak, berhenti makan sejenak untuk memandang sahabatnya. Wajah Camus tertepa sinar lampu kuning yang tergantung di antara mereka. Mata biru tuanya berkilauan, tapi anehnya terlihat redup.

"Ajari saya bahasa Perancis aja, ya," kata Milo antusias.

Camus tidak mengiyakan, tetapi juga tidak menolak, meskipun permintaan Milo seperti biasa selalu aneh dan…_kurang kerjaan…_

"Bahasa Perancisnya 'sahabatku' apa?" tanya Milo, kembali memakan _croissant_-nya.

"_Mon meilleur ami_," jawab Camus.

"Bahasa Perancisnya 'sahabatku sangat setia'?

"_Mon meilleur ami est tres loyale_."

"Bahasa Perancisnya, 'sahabatku sangat berarti untukku'?"

Camus hanya tersenyum tipis, kembali mengaduk-aduk tehnya.

Milo memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jawab, dong," katanya.

"_Mon meilleur ami veut dire tellement pour moi_."

Milo kembali tersenyum, dan melanjutkan pertanyaan yang merupakan intinya.

"Bahasa Perancisnya…'kita sebenarnya mau ke mana'?"

"_Je ne sais pas_," jawab Camus pelan.

"Pasti kamu tahu kamu mau ke mana," sahut Milo, setelah mencerna jawaban Camus. Meskipun ia tidak bisa berbahasa Perancis, tetapi ia ingat saat-saat ketika Camus mengatakan '_je ne sais pas_', yang berarti, 'saya tidak tahu'. "Lagipula, rumah kamu bukan di Paris, kan? Rumah kamu di Honfleur, tapi kenapa kita tidak ke sana sejak tadi? Dari tadi saya menunggu kamu untuk mengajak saya ke sana."

"Hmmm…"

"Hmmm?"

"Saya masih ragu…mau pulang atau tidak."

"Kamu masih belum mau bilang ada masalah apa—"

"Tidak."

Jawaban Camus lebih dingin dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Milo menyerah. Ia meneguk tehnya, dan memandang sekeliling. Café itu begitu hangat dan temaram, membuatnya tidak ingin beranjak.

"Jadi sekarang, kita nginap di mana?" tanya Milo, agak datar.

"Hotel," jawab Camus sederhana.

Bibir Milo otomatis membentuk seringai. "Asyik, dong…"

"Milo!" bentak Camus, membuat Milo tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ya ampun, cuma bercanda, kulkas, masa saya mau ngapa-ngapain kamu, sih?!" katanya di sela tawanya.

Camus hanya menggeleng kesal dan berdiri untuk membayar pesanan mereka. Walaupun dalam hati ia lega, situasi yang tadi sempat membeku, perlahan telah mencair kembali.

*

**

*

Pukul 12 malam.

Camus memandang keluar jendela kamar hotel. Milo sudah tidur sejak tadi di tempat tidur yang terpisah darinya. Si rambut biru itu merasa kelelahan tentunya, setelah mengeksplorasi Paris dengan kelewat antusiasnya.

Sesekali Camus menoleh memandang sahabatnya itu.

Ia ingin sekali bercerita padanya…

Ia lelah memendam semuanya sendiri. Tetapi ia tidak bisa…tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya…perihal masa lalunya. Perihal kenangannya dengan negara kelahirannya. Semuanya sepertinya terhenti di tenggorokannya, tidak pernah bisa ia lepaskan.

Ia terus termenung…bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang mau mendengar curahan hatinya…

Sampai akhirnya, sebuah nama terlintas di benaknya.

Ia segera mengambil kertas, dan mulai menulis dengan perasaan kalut.

_"Dear Shaka…"_

*

**

*


	4. Quatre

*****

*** ***

*****

**Quatre**

*****

******

*****

Pagi hari…

"_Yaaaang~~~ pernahkah kau beeeermimpi~~~kita berjalan seperti dulu lagiiiiiiiii~~~~_"

Camus berulangkali menggelengkan kepala mendengar Milo yang sejak tadi menyanyikan lagu kesayangan Shura itu dari kamar mandi. "Milo, Milo...," gumamnya putus asa ketika ia melangkah menuju pintu kamar mandi dan mengetuknya. "Milo," tegurnya.

"_Kita berceritaaa~~~ tentang laut_—eeeh…Camus, ada apaan?? Kalo mau masuk bilang aja…"

"Berhenti ngejailin saya kenapa, sih?!" bentak Camus. Seperti yang sudah diduganya, Milo tertawa-tawa terbahak sambil memukul-mukul dinding kamar mandi.

Camus untuk kesekian kalinya mengumpat dalam hati menghadapi sahabatnya yang hobi sekali membuatnya marah itu…

Berawal dari penyebarluasan cerita bahwa Saint Aquarius dan Scorpio 'ada apa-apanya'… Camus ingat betapa marahnya ia saat mendengar isu tersebut, tapi Milo sebaliknya malah menanggapinya dengan antusias, juga sambil tertawa-tawa. Dan akhir-akhir ini si Scorpio itu malah keterusan mengerjai Camus dengan tema yang sama, hanya karena ingin membuatnya kesal.

"Berhenti nyanyi juga!" sergah Camus lagi.

"Lagunya enak, Camus," Milo membela diri. "Lagian kalo nggak pengen denger suara saya, keluar aja kek sana beli sarapan…"

"Ya udah, ya udah! Saya keluar!" gerutu Camus. "Awas ya kalo saya kembali nanti kamu masih nyanyi…," ia pun melangkah keluar kamar.

Milo, sementara itu, keluar dari kamar mandi setelah Camus pergi.

Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius.

"Maaf, Camus…," gumamnya.

Pemuda yang sudah berpakaian lengkap itu segera melangkah menuju ransel Camus, mulai mencari-cari apa saja yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa sahabatnya bersikap murung dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke Perancis. Rupanya ia tadi memancing Camus untuk pergi agar dia bisa bebas menggeledah barang-barangnya…

"Maafkan saya…," gumamnya dalam hati. "Saya benar-benar ingin membantu…"

Di sela pencariannya, ponselnya berdering. Milo ingin mengabaikannya, tapi ia khawatir itu telepon dari Athena. Akhirnya ia pun mengangkat telepon tersebut, menjepitnya di antara bahu dan telinganya, lalu meneruskan pencariannya. "Halo?"

"MILOOOOOOOOO!!!!" suara-suara di seberang berteriak riang. Milo sampai harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Siapa sih ini?!" sergahnya.

"Ow my gossssshhh, Milooooo, aku kemaren lupa nitip lipstik Chanel nomor 34, warna _peach melba_ gitu…tolong belikan yaaaa, itu adanya cuma di Paris! Eeeee, sama nitip tas Chanel KW 1, punyaku udah bolong-bolong."

Milo_ sweatdrop_. Dari kalimatnya aja sudah bisa ditebak…

"Mi!" suara lain menyeletuk. "Gimana _honeymoon_-nya sama Camus?? Sukses??"

"Ngaco lo, Non…," gerutu Milo, disambut oleh tawa girang teman-temannya.

"Camus ada urusan," jelas Milo kemudian.

"Urusan apaan emangnya?" tanya suara lain, yang Milo kenali sebagai suara Aiolia.

"Gue juga nggak tau, lagi nyari tau, nih…"

"Kita semua nitip oleh-oleh ya, Milo," kata suara lain lagi, suara Aldebaran. "Khusus untuk saya, saya nitip: satu boks _croissant_ cokelat, satu kaleng _brownies _keju, dua puluh _éclairs_ saus vanilla, lima bungkus cokelat putih blok…"

Sepuluh menit kemudian…

"…sekotak besar _mille-feuille_, satu kotak kue _madelaine_, enam belas buah kue _choux _stroberi, satu kaleng _cheesecake_ saus _blueberry_, sepuluh kilo buah anggur Perancis…"

Sepuluh menit selanjutnya…

"…sekilo bahan-bahan _consommé _soup, satu kilo bahan-bahan_ mousse _jeruk, dua kotak _Swiss roll_, lima belas loyang pai aprikot, dua dus _strawberry shortcake_, dan satu kaleng _brownies fudge_."

…………

Milo _sweatdrop _seribu kali, sampai-sampai ia harus berhenti menggeledah barang-barang Camus sejak lima belas menit yang lalu…

"Ya ampun, Aldy…," gumamnya tanpa berkedip. "Lo mau nitip oleh-oleh ato mau buka usaha _pastry_…?"

"Dua-duanya…," sahut Aldebaran malu-malu.

"Ya, tapi gue nggak janji, ya…," Milo kembali meneruskan 'misi'nya, sekarang dengan cemas karena takut Camus kembali ke kamar sebelum ia sempat menemukan yang ia cari.

"Eh, btw," suara lain menyeletuk. Saga. "Camus tadi pagi-pagi buta telepon."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya, dia nanyain, apa ada foto yang jatuh di tangga-tangga dua belas kuil. Kita memang nemuin foto di tengah-tengah tangga kuil Leo. Ternyata punya Camus…"

"Foto apa?" tanya Milo penasaran.

"Foto anak kecil dengan dua orang dewasa. Anak kecil itu: Camus," sahut Aiolia. "Tiga-tiganya pakai topi ulang tahun kerucut warna biru."

"Terus, di belakang fotonya," kata Saga, "…ada tulisan bahasa Perancis…saya nggak ngerti artinya… _Honfleur, le 2 Juillet. Avec l'amour, Camus, mere, et pere…_"

Milo mengerutkan dahi, lalu segera mengambil kamus mini bahasa Perancis yang sengaja dibawanya, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau ia tersesat atau semacamnya. "Coba ulangi lagi, Saga…"

"_Honfleur, le 2 Juillet. Avec l'amour, Camus, mere, et pere…_"

_Honfleur, 2 Juli. Dengan cinta, Camus, Ibu, dan Ayah…_

"Kayaknya foto ini jatuh waktu Camus turun ngelewatin kuil Leo, waktu dia mau pergi kemarin," jelas Aiolia.

"Oh…," gumam Milo. "Hmmm…"

Apakah foto itu yang membuat Camus ingin pergi ke Perancis?

Tapi apa hubungannya…?

"Ya udah, gitu aja ya, Mi," kata Aiolia akhirnya. "Ntar Athena marah-marah kalo kita SLJJ lama-lama…"

"Iya…eh, makasih ya semuanya…," kata Milo tulus.

"Np, np…saran kita cuma satu, kok."

"Apa?" tanya Milo antusias.

"Baik-baik ya sama Camus, biar _honeymoon_-nya lancar…," kata Kanon manis.

Milo menyeringai frustasi mendengar tuduhan semena-mena itu, sementara semua temannya tertawa terpingkal sebelum menutup telepon.

Beberapa saat berlalu.

Pemuda bermata biru indah itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengembalikan barang-barang Camus ke tempatnya.

Gontai…

Tidak ada satu pun petunjuk. Yang ada hanyalah petunjuk dari teman-temannya tadi, itu pun ia hanya bisa membayangkan…

Di benaknya terus terngiang kata-kata _le 2 Juillet…le 2 Juillet…_hari apakah _le 2 Juillet _itu? Hari ulang tahunkah? Ulang tahun siapa? Ayah Camus…? Atau ibunya? Atau apa…?

Dengan pedih ia menyadari sesuatu… Rupanya selama ini ia belum benar-benar mengenal Camus…. Ia tidak tahu-menahu tentang kesusahannya, masa lalunya…. Memang, semua itu karena ia menghormati urusan pribadi sahabatnya, tapi tetap saja…sebagai sahabat ia merasa sedih dan tidak berguna…

Milo sedikit menerawang ketika melipat pakaian-pakaian Camus yang sudah diberantakinya.

Di saat ia sudah merasa putus asa, tangannya tiba-tiba menyentuh kantong di bagian dalam ransel Camus.

Milo sedikit mengeryit, merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam kantong tersebut. Ia pun segera memeriksanya. Ternyata, sebuah kertas yang terlipat-lipat kecil.

"Apa ini…?" gumamnya sambil membuka kertas itu dan meratakannya.

Mata birunya melebar, dan akhirnya meredup…pedih…setelah membaca isi surat itu…

*

**

*


	5. Cinq

*****

*** ***

*****

**Cinq**

*****

******

*****

_Dear Shaka…_

_Saya C dari P…_

_Kamu mengenal saya, karena itulah saya tidak akan mengirimkan surat ini pada kamu._

_Saya memang menujukannya pada kamu, tapi saya hanya akan menyimpannya sendiri…karena saya tidak tahu harus menceritakan semua ini pada siapa…bahkan kepada sahabat saya pun saya tidak mau bercerita._

_Saya hanya bisa mengungkapkan semuanya lewat tinta dan kertas, dengan nama kamu di atasnya. Paling tidak…dengan begitu saya merasa bercerita pada seseorang._

_Hari ini…tanggal dua Juli. Hari ulang tahun ayah saya. Ia meninggal ketika saya berusia 4 tahun. Dan saya harus mengatakan pada kamu…saya membencinya… Saya sangat membenci ayah saya…_

_Sebulan setelah pesta ulang tahunnya, setelah ia, saya, dan Ibu berfoto memakai topi ulang tahun kerucut berwarna biru, tiba-tiba saja ia pergi dari rumah. Meninggalkan kami begitu saja. Ibu sangat sedih…sangat terpukul… Ia menjadi tidak fokus melakukan apapun. Saya pun merasa semakin sendirian, karena tidak lama kemudian…Ibu juga pergi dengan ingatan yang perlahan-lahan menghilang…_

_Saya sendirian, melangkah tanpa tujuan di jalanan kota Honfleur, menangis seorang diri…selama berbulan-bulan… Saya hanya ditemani oleh foto itu, dan hanya mengharap belas kasihan dari orang-orang yang lewat di depan saya…_

_Sampai akhirnya, saya bertemu dengan Aiolos…._

_Dia menggendong saya di punggungnya, mengatakan kalau saya akan dilatih menjadi seorang ksatria. Dia meyakinkan saya, kalau saya tidak akan sendirian lagi…_

_Di sela perjalanan kami ke Yunani, dia mengatakan pada saya…Ayah dan Ibu sudah meninggal. Ayah meninggal karena kecelakaan, sementara Ibu meninggal karena membunuh dirinya sendiri. Begitu sederhana… _

_Mereka dimakamkan berdampingan di pemakaman kota Honfleur, oleh orang-orang yang mengetahui identitasnya._

_Entah dari mana Aiolos mengetahui semua itu. Saya tidak menangis mendengarnya. Saya sudah lupa bagaimana caranya menangis… Saya sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tertawa…_

_Itu sebelum saya bertemu dengannya… Si Scorpio yang berantakan dan ceroboh itu. Perlahan-lahan dia mengembalikan ingatan saya tentang canda…tawa…bahkan air mata…_

_Tetap saja…semua itu tidak bisa mencegah saya membangun penjara es di sekeliling saya, untuk menghalangi bayangan orangtua saya. Apalagi guru saya selalu mengajarkan untuk melupakan semua masa lalu, menyingkirkan semua kenangan dan menampakkan diri sebagai ksatria tangguh tanpa emosi._

_Selama bertahun-tahun saya mengabaikan bayangan orangtua saya, juga mengabaikan hari ulang tahun mereka._

_Dan kebiasaan itu tiba-tiba saja teruji, ketika saya mengepak barang-barang saya yang sudah usang dan menemukan foto itu lagi. Foto yang diambil bertahun-tahun lalu, pada hari ulang tahun ayah saya. _

_Entah apa yang membuat hati saya luluh ketika melihatnya. Mungkin saya harus menyalahkan Milo dan Hyoga…yang semakin hari semakin melelehkan gletsyer di hati saya…_

_Setelah melihat foto itu, saya pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke kampung halaman saya. Saya ingin mengunjungi makam orangtua saya dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada ayah saya._

_Namun…perasaan luluh itu akhirnya mengeras lagi, ketika saya menyusuri kota Paris bersama Milo kemarin. Saya memang tidak lahir di Paris…tetapi atmosfer negara ini, setiap jengkalnya, setiap incinya…harum tanahnya…semuanya mengingatkan saya pada anak kecil yang dulu menangis sendirian karena kehilangan orangtua…berjalan tak tentu arah, kelaparan dan hanya mengharap belas kasihan orang-orang yang lewat di depannya…_

_Dan saya pun kembali membenci mereka…_

_Mungkin besok saya akan kembali ke Sanctuary… Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa bagi saya di sini…_

_Mungkin saya hanya perlu melupakan kalau saya pernah punya orangtua… _

_Walaupun begitu, saya tidak ingin Hyoga mengalami nasib yang sama seperti saya…_

_Saya akan terus menjaganya…menjadi seorang ayah baginya…_

_Selalu…_

*

**

*

"Milo, kita mau kemana, sih??" tanya Camus, berlari dengan napas pendek di antara orang-orang yang berjalan berlalu-lalang di trotoar. Milo tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya entah kemana ketika ia kembali ke kamar hotel.

"Sudah, ikut saja," sahut Milo singkat, berlari di depan Camus tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arahnya. Rambut birunya yang panjang dan ikal menari-nari tertiup angin. Milo bertekad untuk melakukan ini setelah mencari tahu dan mendapatkan informasi tentang rute kereta dari Paris ke sebuah kota tertentu….

Perasaan Camus mulai tidak enak ketika Milo membawanya melewati jalan yang samar-samar dikenalnya. Jalan menuju stasiun kereta jurusan Deauville Station.

Dan semua pun menjadi jelas ketika dua sahabat itu menaiki kereta di stasiun tersebut.

Milo membawa Camus ke kota Honfleur.

*

**

*


	6. Sis

*****

*** ***

*****

**Sis**

*****

******

*****

**Kota Pelabuhan Honfleur, Perancis, dua jam kemudian.**

Dua sahabat itu berjalan di tepi pelabuhan dalam diam.

Camus sejak tadi memandang lurus ke depan, sementara Milo memandang tak tentu arah. Dua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celana _jeans_-nya.

Pemuda berambut biru itu sudah siap menghadapi segalanya. Masa bodoh bila Camus menendangnya atau bahkan menggantungnya…ia tidak peduli…

"Milo," kata Camus, setelah keheningan yang panjang di antara keduanya. Suaranya begitu dingin, mengingatkan Milo pada hembusan angin kejam di Siberia.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kamu membawa saya ke sini?"

"Menurutmu kenapa?"

Camus baru akan menjawab, ketika seorang gadis remaja berseragam tiba-tiba mendekatinya dan memberinya sebuah cangkir porselen berwarna cokelat karamel.

"Ini promosi dari _café crepes_ kami yang baru dibuka hari ini,_ Monsiour_," kata gadis itu ceria. "Mohon diterima!_ Merci beaucoup! Bonjour_!" salam gadis itu, lalu pergi untuk memberikan cangkir-cangkir yang sama pada pejalan kaki lainnya.

"_Merci_," balas Milo.

"Kamu membaca surat yang saya tulis untuk Shaka?" Camus langsung bertanya. Rendah.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" tanya Milo sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Camus perlahan berhenti melangkah, begitu pula dengan Milo. Mereka telah tiba di sebuah taman yang sangat indah dan teduh. Ada sebuah kolam di sana, juga bunga-bunga aster berwarna putih bersih.

"Berani-beraninya kamu…," bisik Camus, tangannya terkepal.

"Saya tidak punya pilihan," sahut Milo.

"Kamu tidak punya pilihan karena kamu memang tidak perlu memilih!" bentak Camus. "Kamu hanya perlu berhenti ikut campur dan diam, Milo!"

"Bagaimana mungkin saya diam?!" kali ini suara Milo ikut meninggi. "Sahabat saya punya masalah, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk bercerita pada kertas! Bukan pada sahabatnya!"

"_Perlukah_ saya menceritakan semua masalah saya pada kamu?! Untuk apa?!"

"Agar saya bisa membantu kamu, bodoh!"

"Saya tidak ingin dibantu," Camus melangkah pelan menjauhi Milo, berusaha mengabaikan perih yang tiba-tiba saja menyeruak…

Milo memegang dahinya sejenak sebelum berbicara.

"Camus…," katanya lirih. "Tentang orangtua kamu…"

"Berhenti bicara," sahut Camus, memandang Milo dengan tajam dan………benci…?

"Tidak," sahut Milo tegas. "Sekarang kita sudah berada di Honfleur…saya pikir tidak ada salahnya kamu mengunjungi makam mereka dan—"

"Untuk apa?" sahut Camus merendahkan. "Perlukah?"

"Mereka orangtua kamu, Camus…"

"Apa bedanya?!" bentak Camus lagi. "Asal kamu tahu, Milo, saat itu saya berjalan sendirian dan kedinginan…tapi dimana mereka?! Tidak ada! Kalau saya tidak bertemu Aiolos, mungkin saya sudah mati! Dan saya pun bertanya-tanya…sebatas itukah tugas orangtua?! Hanya melahirkan anaknya, kemudian pergi begitu saja?! Saya bahkan tidak meminta untuk lahir, Milo, saya lahir karena kemauan mereka sendiri! Tapi mereka bahkan tidak mau merawat saya, ibu saya bahkan tidak mau bersikap tegar untuk saya! Dia memilih untuk pergi juga! Seakan saya hanya seoongok sampah atau apa… Dan kamu berharap saya memaafkan mereka dan pergi mengunjungi mereka…untuk apa?! Saya tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan mereka, Milo!"

…

Hening…

Berdering…

Milo tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Camus, yang sekarang berdiri terpaku sambil menggenggam erat-erat cangkir porselen di tangannya, seakan dengan begitu ia bisa menyalurkan semua kepedihannya…

Itulah pertama kalinya Milo melihat Camus berbicara sepanjang itu…dengan suara semarah dan sesedih itu…

Poni Camus sepenuhnya menutupi matanya, dan cangkir porselen yang digenggamnya akhirnya pecah berkeping-keping, menusuk dan melukai tangannya… Darah menetes-netes dari sana, tetapi Camus tidak peduli, bahkan mungkin tidak bisa merasakan sakitnya…

Sang Aquarius kemudian duduk di kursi kayu panjang yang ada di dekatnya, kepalanya menunduk dalam.

Milo melangkah, lalu bersimpuh untuk memungut pecahan-pecahan cangkir tersebut.

"Memaafkan itu……," ujar Milo lirih setelah beberapa lama. "…berarti membuka sedikit pintu di hati kita…untuk mengusir kebencian yang kita rasakan…," sambungnya.

Ia berdiri, lalu melangkah pelan mendekati sahabatnya.

"Atau…," lirihnya lagi. "…menyediakan sedikit tempat di atas es yang membalut hati…agar bisa terkena sinar matahari…"

Camus masih menunduk, tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Kamu sudah menerima sinar matahari itu…," bisik Milo, meraih pelan tangan Camus yang berlumuran darah dan membalutnya dengan saputangannya. "Kalau tidak…kamu tidak akan datang ke negara ini… Dan kamu pun sebenarnya telah memahami…bahwa dengan memaafkan orang lain, berarti kamu juga menyelamatkan diri kamu sendiri… Karena itu artinya, kamu mengizinkan cinta untuk perlahan-lahan menghapus kebencian yang kamu rasakan…"

Milo memegang bahu sahabatnya. "Saya bisa berkata seperti ini setelah beberapa orang dari Andromeda Island memaafkan saya… Mereka bilang…mereka telah membiarkan dendam di hati mereka menghilang…dengan memaafkan…"

Pemuda berambut biru itu kemudian meraih kepala Camus dengan pelan sekali ke dalam pelukannya….

Saat itulah pertahanan Camus hancur sepenuhnya…

Es yang memenjarakannya sepenuhnya telah mencair, luluh… Air matanya meleleh, betapapun ia berusaha untuk menahannya…

"Jadi…," bisik Milo kemudian. "Luaskanlah ruang di hati kamu…agar sinar matahari itu bisa sepenuhnya melelehkan es yang membeku di sana…"

Hening kembali…

Air mata Camus terus tumpah, membasahi tangan sahabatnya yang terus memeluknya dan mengusap rambutnya…

Kata-kata Milo begitu menyentuh hatinya, juga membuat sinar matahari itu merasuk lebih dalam…

Dan itulah yang disebut memaafkan, ketika beku yang ada di hati mulai bergulir dan meleleh menjadi air…

*

**

*

Dua sahabat itu kini berada di sebuah pemakaman di Honfleur.

Camus bersimpuh di depan makam orangtuanya, meletakkan buket bunga Fleur de lir emas.

Lama ia memandang nisan putih itu, mengenang saat-saat pendek yang sudah mengabur dalam pikirannya. Saat-saat ia tertawa bersama orangtuanya…

"_Bonjour…_," sapanya setelah puluhan menit berlalu. Sorot mata biru tuanya lembut, walaupun masih terbalut pedih dan luka.

"Maafkan saya karena baru menjenguk sekarang…," lirihnya.

Ia lalu terdiam lagi.

Lama…

"_Joyeoux anniversair…Papa……._," bisiknya ketika pandangannya mulai mengabur.

Itulah yang ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan hatinya…

Mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada ayahnya yang telah meninggalkannya…

"_Je t'aime…_," ucapnya lagi, sekali lagi…demi memberikan ruang pada hatinya untuk menerima sinar matahari…

"_Je t'aime…Papa… Je t'aime…Maman… _(Saya menyayangimu, Ayah… Saya menyayangimu, Ibu…)"

Air matanya meleleh lagi.

Di belakangnya, Milo tersenyum, menyelami setiap gerak pemandangan indah yang berlangsung di depannya…

Setelah menghapus air matanya, pemuda berambut _turquoise_ itu pun berdiri, dan berbalik, lalu tersenyum tipis memandang sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih…," kata Camus lirih.

Milo tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Matanya mulai terasa panas…entah apa yang membuatnya terharu seperti ini… Mungkin suasana makam yang hening…mungkin angin musim panas yang berembus dengan pelan, selayak alunan musik dengan denting yang halus dan menenangkan…

Tapi lebih dari semua itu, ucapan Camus-lah yang sungguh menyentuh perasaannya….

Camus memandang sahabatnya, hangat sekali. "Hanya itu yang bisa saya ucapkan…," lirihnya, tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. "Terima kasih banyak…"

Milo mengangguk lagi.

Ia berbalik, supaya Camus tidak melihat air matanya yang siap tumpah… Ia juga tertawa untuk menutupi suaranya yang pecah…

"Aphrodite titip lipstik dan tas," katanya ceria, setelah mereka keluar dari kompleks pemakaman itu. "Adanya cuma di Paris, katanya."

Camus tersenyum tipis. Ia menyamakan langkahnya dengan sahabatnya, dan tidak berkomentar ketika Milo mengusap-usap mata.

"Dasar…," kata Milo ketika ia merangkul Camus dengan erat. "Selalu saja… Kalau sama kamu, saya selalu seperti habis motong-motong bawang bombay…."

"Ya sudah," senyum Camus. "Nggak usah jalan-jalan sama saya lagi…"

"Eeeeh…," sahut Milo sakit hati. "Nggak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau saya ninggalin kamu, kasihan kamu," kata Milo. "Kamu pasti akan kehilangan teman yang bijaksana, ganteng, berkarakter, keren, trendy, pintar, setia, petarung yang tangguh, idola semua wanita, dan…"

"Milo, punya tas plastik, nggak?"

"Buat apaan?"

"Saya ingin muntah…"

Milo segera mendorong Camus sekuat tenaga, yang disambut dengan tawa Camus. Mata Milo langsung bersinar ketika melihat tawa yang luar biasa langka itu.

"Kalau tawa kamu dilelang, pasti akan terjual triliunan Franc," kata Milo kemudian.

"Siapa juga yang mau beli…?"

Milo tersenyum. "Saya," jawabnya.

Camus tertawa lagi. "Buat dikasihin ke Aphrodite?"

Milo terpingkal. "Boleh juga idenya," katanya, kembali merangkul Camus.

Sekali lagi Camus merasakan kehangatan itu…kehangatan di musim panas yang mendamaikan…

*

**

*


	7. Sept

*****

*** ***

*****

**Sept**

*****

******

*****

Mereka kembali menaiki bus ke Paris, dan seperti yang diduga Camus, sesampainya di sana Milo kembali heboh luar biasa, walaupun wajah tampannya akhirnya memucat seperti _zombie _setelah membelikan pesanan Aphrodite yang harganya…sangat berkarakter…

"Kurang ajar banget tuh si Aphrodite…dasar perancang busana jadi-jadian…" gumamnya murka setelah keluar dari toko bereklamekan merk dengan inisal C dan akhiran L itu. Mata birunya memandang tas di tangannya, yang modelnya sangat sangat sangat biasa, masih mending tas yang dijual di pasar loaknya Sanctuary…

"Langsung miskin nih saya…," sambungnya gusar. "Padahal belum beli pesenannya Aldebaran…"

"Pakai uang saya dulu aja," sahut Camus, diam-diam tersenyum melihat ekspresi lucu Milo.

Milo menarik napas lega. Mereka pun segera pergi ke toko _pastry_ yang juga terletak di kawasan Champ-Elysees.

"_Bonjour, Mademoiselle_," sapa Milo ramah pada pramuniaga toko _pastry_, yang langsung terpaku melihat dua pemuda yang wajahnya sangat di atas rata-rata itu. "Saya mau beli…," Milo mengambil catatan pesanan Aldebaran di sakunya. Panjangnya mencapai satu meter setengah. "…satu boks _croissant_ cokelat, satu kaleng _brownies _keju, dua puluh _éclairs_ saus vanilla, lima bungkus cokelat putih blok, sekotak besar_ mille-feuille_, satu kotak kue _madelaine_, enam belas buah kue _choux _stroberi, satu kaleng_ cheesecake_ saus_ blueberry_, sepuluh kilo buah anggur Perancis, sekilo bahan-bahan_ consommé _soup, satu kilo bahan-bahan _mousse _jeruk, dua kotak _Swiss roll_, lima belas loyang pai aprikot, dua dus _strawberry shortcake_, dan satu kaleng_ brownies fudge_."

Mata Camus spontan membesar, sementara pramuniaga itu hampir pingsan. Pemuda setampan itu ternyata gila _pastry…_

"Milo, kok kamu nggak bilang sih pesenannya Aldebaran sebanyak itu???" sergah Camus. "Saya takut uang saya nggak cukup…"

"Tenang aja, Camus…"

"Tenang apanya??"

"Kalo duitnya kurang, kita kasih senyuman manis aja ke penjualnya, pasti dia mau ngasih gratis…"

"Lho??"

"Berani taruhan, kita pasti cowok paling ganteng yang pernah datang ke toko ini…," kata Milo menyeringai.

Milo jelas sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan untuk hal ini. Camus hanya bisa berdoa agar uangnya cukup untuk membayar gunungan kue itu.

Syukurlah, ternyata setelah ditotal, uangnya cukup, walaupun sisanya sungguh sangat pas-pasan untuk membeli tiket pesawat.

Mereka memulai perjalanan pulang ketika senja hampir tiba. Dua sahabat itu (dengan banyak tas _pastry_ di tangan mereka…) berjalan menyusuri trotoar rindang sebelum menaiki metro ke bandara Charles de Gaulle. Matahari berwarna oranye, gurat-gurat keemasan di langit terlihat begitu manis dan lembut.

"Eh…," kata Milo tiba-tiba, mata birunya terarah pada rambut Camus.

"Apa?" tanya Camus.

"Ada daun…di rambut kamu," kata Milo, mendekat dan mengusap rambut sahabatnya dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangan yang satu tentu saja masih penuh dengan pesanan-pesanan Aldebaran.

Camus menanti daun yang dimaksud Milo untuk jatuh dari rambutnya, tetapi sama sekali tidak ada daun yang ia lihat, kecuali daun yang menempel di pepohonan. "Mana?" tanyanya heran.

Milo tertawa lirih dan mengacak rambut Camus penuh sayang.

Barulah Camus sadar, kalau sama sekali tidak ada daun jatuh. Milo hanya mencari-cari alasan agar bisa mengacak-acak rambutnya…

"Milooo…," kata Camus mencela, walaupun ia tidak melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkan tangan Milo dari kepalanya.

_Dear Shaka…_

"Kamu sudah merasa lebih baik, kan?" tanya Milo pelan. "Tentang orangtua kamu…"

Camus tersenyum tipis. "Ya…"

"Kamu sudah bisa memaafkan mereka?"

"Belum sepenuhnya…," jawab Camus. "Mungkin…saya membutuhkan sedikit waktu lagi."

Milo tersenyum. "Yang penting hati kamu sudah mulai terbuka…"

Camus mengangguk, tersenyum.

_Saya C dari P…_

"Terima kasih…," ucap Camus sekali lagi, memandang tangannya yang masih terbalut saputangan Milo.

"Saya tidak melakukan apa-apa…," jawab Milo, kembali mengacak rambut sahabatnya. "Hanya menjadi seorang sahabat…"

_Musim panas kali ini…begitu istimewa…_

Mereka saling tersenyum untuk beberapa lama, sebelum kembali melangkah di tengah rimbunnya dedaunan…

_Karena hangat sinar matahari..._

"Milo…," kata Camus di sela langkahnya.

_Juga karena kehangatan tangannya yang selalu siap menyentuh stalagtit di hati saya…_

"Ya…?" balas Milo.

_Tangan miliknya. Milik pemuda ceroboh dan berantakan itu…_

"Ada daun lagi nggak…di rambut saya…?" tanya Camus, matanya memandang ke arah lain.

_Selalu dia…_

Milo tertegun untuk beberapa saat…sama sekali tidak mempercayai yang ia dengar…

Kemudian ia tertawa, dan kembali mengacak rambut sahabatnya, lalu merangkulnya erat.

Camus sekali lagi hanya tersenyum. Lepas…

"Karena saya baik hati," kata Milo kemudian, "…selain mengacak rambut kamu, saya juga ingin menghadiahkan kamu sebuah lagu…"

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Camus datar. Milo tertawa lebih keras. Bersama sahabatnya, ia siap menaiki metro menuju bandara Charles de Gaulle yang telah menunggu.

_Musim panas yang begitu indah…_

*

**

*

**--End--**

*

**

*


End file.
